El príncipe Edward
by patri cullen
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Edward fuera el príncipe de los vampiros y su compañera fuera Bella? ¿Y si los vampiros fueran posesivos sobre la mujeres?
1. Chapter 1

**NO ME PERTENECEN NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER.**

* * *

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y tengo 12 años. Soy un vampiro. Seguramente os preguntareis, ¿cómo es posible? Pues un vampiro tiene la capacidad de tener hijos pero solo ovulara tres veces en toda su existencia. El mundo vampírico está dominado por los hombres. En los vampiros existen las almas gemelas solo que los llamamos compañeros. Si eres una vampiresa lo que dice tu padre y tu compañero se hace quieras o no. Al hacer el ritual de las almas pasas a vivir con la familia de tu compañero aunque puedes visitar a tus padres siempre que tu compañero te lo permita. Si no lo podría creer que le estas abandonando y la vampiresa podría ser castigada muy fuertemente y ni aunque quisieras podrías luchar contra el físicamente son mucho más fuertes y aunque tuvieras algún poder no lo podrías usar contra tu compañero, simplemente porque no funcionan por una extraña razón.

Desde muy pequeña he sabido quien era mi compañero. Era el siguiente al trono cuando nuestro actual rey se cansara de estar al trono, era el temible Edward Cullen. El hombre que me recogerá dentro de apenas dos meses el día de mi cumpleaños y me llevara a palacio para vivir con él. Esperará a que tenga quince para casarse con migo y dieciséis para intentar tener nuestro primer hijo. Pero ya que ahora soy demasiado pequeña para que él no puede satisfacer sus `necesidades´ con migo tiene a una amante. Solo de pensarlo me dan ganas de vomitar.

La verdad es que no tengo ganas de irme de mi casa. Aquí rara vez me castigan y nunca son físicamente como hará Edward cuando viva con él. Si ahora ha ordenado a mis padres que yo no pudiera estar en una habitación sola con un hombre que no sea de mi familia o de la suya no quiero ni imaginarme como serán las cosas allí.

* * *

Siento que no sea muy largo prometo que el próximo sera mas largo.

**REVIEWS **


	2. Chapter 2

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LE PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER.**

Gracias por las **reviews. **Iba a tardar mas en publicar pero como no esperaba que tantas personas lo leyeras he decidido publicar hasta donde tenia hecho.

* * *

Me había comprado un calendario para contar los días que faltaban para que ese monstruo me recogiera de mi hogar.

Muchas personas me dicen que tengo suerte de que Edward sea mi compañero pero ellos solo ven el poder no solo él nunca haber podido jugar con ningún niño siempre educándote como debería ser una princesa/ reina. Toda mi vida ha sido regañándome por cómo me siento y hasta como mato a mis presas.

Jamás tuve esas pequeñas decisiones que tenemos las vampiresas simplemente porque a mi compañero no le gustase. Recibo miradas de pena de las personas que ven deverdad como es ser la compañera de un rey, pero yo no quiero su pena yo quiero que me ayuden a escapar de esta miseria.

A veces me pregunto cómo podre jamás amar a Edward.

Alguien llamando a mi puerta me despertó de mis pensamientos.

- Bella ,cariño baja que alguien ha venido a verte- dijo mi madre , Renee desde mi puerta.

Quien será ahora ,no pueden dejarme ni dos meses en paz?

Baje tal y como mi madre me había dicho a pesar de que no tenía ganas.

Cuando entre en el salón me encontré a quien menos quería ver ...

- bella he decidido venir a por ti un par de meses antes para que te vayas acostumbrando - dijo el monstruo.

Ese era el monstruo de mis pesadillas era ...

Edward

* * *

**¡CUANTAS MAS REVIEWS ANTES PUBLICARE! GRACIAS POR LEER. **


	3. Nota de la escritora

Antes de nada quería agradeceros por vuestras reviews.

* * *

Quería preguntar como querías en fanfic. Queréis que haya momentos brutos y que salga Edward pegando a bella o simplemente lo menciono, si queréis escenas sexuales y palabrotas, vocabulario sexual etc.

* * *

Responded mandándome reviews y si tenéis alguna pregunta preguntad y os contestare lo antes posible.


	4. Chapter 3

Gracias a lis3011 he decidido publicar como originalmente tenia planeado.

Para responder a la pregunta de Nicole, Edward tiene 3211 años vampiricos pero físicamente tiene 20 años.

Queria agradecer a **lis3011, nicole, Guest, Sahra, Annie Pattinson, isa kathe, pati limon, andrea 16 de cullen, sofiarp, ichigoneeko, Mariajolegor, Mara, bella-milly, natalie. y a yeinychiba.**

Agradezco aun mas a **sofiarp** y a **Annie Pattinson** quienes han escrito **reviews** desde el primer día.

Tal y como prometí este es mas largo. Espero que os guste.

* * *

_Anteriormente_

_- Bella, cariño baja que alguien ha venido a verte- dijo mi madre, Renee desde mi puerta._

_Quien será ahora, no pueden dejarme ni dos meses en paz? Baje tal y como mi madre me había dicho a pesar de que no tenía ganas._

_Cuando entre en el salón me encontré a quien menos quería ver ..._

_- Bella he decidido venir a por ti un par de meses antes para que te vayas acostumbrando - dijo el monstruo._

_Ese era el monstruo de mis pesadillas era ..._

_Edward_

**CAPITULO 3**

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No puedes- tartamudee.

-¿Cómo qué no? Soy tu compañero puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera – dijo mirándome directamente a mis ojos de manera desafiante.

- Vamos Bella, compórtate. Voy a por tu maleta – me aviso mientras me reprochaba por haberle hablado así a mi compañero.

Nada más salir por la puerta Edward se acercó rápidamente a mí y me susurro en el oído "Jamás me hablaras así en publico ¿entendido? No solo serán besitos y sonrisitas si desobedeces. Muchas personas lo hicieron y no han vivido para contarlo. Lástima que seas mi compañera y me causaría dolor ¿no te parece? " No tuve más remedio que asentir tenia de demasiado miedo como para hablar y estaba segura que mi voz no saldría y parecería más débil de lo que ya soy frente a sus crueles ojos.

Era como un demonio metido en el cuerpo de un vampiro eternamente con veinte años y mi pesar no solo tendría más años de vida sino también de apariencia pues tendré eternamente dieciocho eso solo dificultaba que tuviera alguna posibilidad de escapar. Tenía ganas de ver su cara cuando se diese cuenta de que ya no estaba. Seguramente sonare cruel pero quiero que sufra tal y como yo he sufrido todos estos años estando sola en mi hogar que ahora sería arrebatado de mi por _él. _Me daba asco el solo pensar de su nombre y se supone que debería de pasar el resto de mi existencia con él.

Como siempre mi madre vino a sacarme de mis pensamientos aclarándose la garganta.

- Bueno Bella, nos veremos pronto. Te vamos a echar mucho de menos – dijo llorando en mi hombro.

Hasta un punto tenía razón no todos los días pierdes a tu única hija y te quedas rodeada de hombre ya fueran mi hermano, Jacob (En esta historia Jacob es el hermano de Bella) o de mi padre, Charlie.

Mi madre me entrego mi enorme maleta repleta de mi ropa y el diario donde escribo mis pensamientos más personales pero pienso quemarlo nada más llegar al castillo para que Edward nunca pueda leer lo que verdaderamente pienso de él. Eso solo me causaría más problemas de los que ya tengo.

Edward cogió mi maleta y la llevo hasta donde dos guardas de palacio nos esperaban.

- Bella, estos son Dimitri y Félix. Serán tu guardas y se aseguraran de que no intentes escaparte o de que te intenten secuestrar. ¿Te parece bien?- me informo. Espera… me acaba de preguntar si me parece bien.

- Nose, me da igual - conteste como la niña de doce años que verdaderamente era.

Nos montamos en el coche de palacio era espacioso y alto con una ventanilla en el techo por donde entraba en cálido viento. Estaba demasiado ocupada viendo los hermosos bosques y parques donde niñas y niños jugaban juntos como si nada fuera a pasarle, me hubiera gustado tener ese tipo de infancia. Edward se dio cuanta a que estaba mirando y pregunto "Lamento que tu infancia no haya sido así. Tengo entendido de que me odias y quiero cambiar eso, no soy solo un capullo sino también me preocupo por ti eres lo más importante para mí. Aunque si me desobedeces no seré tan cariñoso, tienes que recordar que siempre quiero lo mejor para ti y me gustaría que alguna vez llegaras a amarme. No espero que me ames a primeras espero que quieras conocerme y después me podrás juzgar pero vuelvo a repetir si me desobedecer, no me tratas con el respeto que me merezco te castigare físicamente y te aseguro que jamás me arrepentiré"

Me quede boca abierta al escuchar su discurso quien sabe al o mejor no era tan malo aunque se de sobra que tendré que tener más cuidado de cómo le hablo no tengo ganas de andar con una mano en mi cara o quien sabe cómo me castigara.

Lo que menos me estaba gustando es que conforme más tiempo pasaba con el más me tenía que esforzar para odiarle.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado el lado dulce de Edward? Va a haber momentos como este y tambiem momentos en el que Bella pone de los nervios a Edward y la castigara.

**REVIEWS**


	5. Chapter 4

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER. **

Os quiero agradecer a Andrea 16 de Cullen, Mara, Nicole, Dada, lis3011, sofiarp y Kaho kazuki.

¡Han sido menos **REVIEWS** que la ultima vez! Por favor escribid mas.

* * *

**ANTERIORMENTE**

_-Lamento que tu infancia no haya sido así. Tengo entendido de que me odias y quiero cambiar eso, no soy solo un capullo sino también me preocupo por ti eres lo más importante para mí. Aunque si me desobedeces no seré tan cariñoso, tienes que recordar que siempre quiero lo mejor para ti y me gustaría que alguna vez llegaras a amarme. No espero que me ames a primeras espero que quieras conocerme y después me podrás juzgar pero vuelvo a repetir si me desobedecer, no me tratas con el respeto que me merezco te castigare físicamente y te aseguro que jamás me arrepentiré- dijo sinceramente_

_Me quede boca abierta al escuchar su discurso quien sabe al o mejor no era tan malo aunque se de sobra que tendré que tener más cuidado de cómo le hablo no tengo ganas de andar con una mano en mi cara o quien sabe cómo me castigara._

_Lo que menos me estaba gustando es que conforme más tiempo pasaba con el más me tenía que esforzar para odiarle._

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Estaba segura que era culpa de la conexión que teníamos. La estúpida conexión de compañeros.

De repente el coche se paró y Edward me despertó pues me había quedado dormida en el coche (Nose si lo he mencionado antes pero en mi historia solo las vampiras pueden dormir)

- Despierta, Bella – me susurro Edward al oído.

-Dejame dormir – le respondi en el mismo volumen.

- Ya hemos llegado y no tengo paciencia. Voy a dejar esta pasar pero la próxima no saldrás sin un castigo – me dijo mirando directamente a los ojos lo que hizo que me diese prisa en salir del coche.

No me lo puedo creer. ¡Enserio! Como me va a castigar simplemente porque estaba muy cansada y tenía ganas de dormir un poco más.

- Como veo que no es que te caiga demasiado bien he decidido que no saldrás de nuestra habitación hasta que yo te lo diga todo será llevado a ti y las únicas personas que veras serán tu madre, tu padre, mi familia y algún que otro sirviente- me informo.

¡¿Qué?! NO, NO, NO Y NO. DEFINITIVAMENTE VOY A ENCONTRAR UNA MANERA DE SALIRDE AQUÍ.

-Voy a encontrar la manera de escapar de aquí. Lo voy a hacer antes de que se de cuenta- pensé hacia mis adentros.

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de ver la cara de Edward cuando viese que no estaba.

Me llevo hacia la habitación donde pasaría nose cuanto tiempo para poder salir de esas cuatro paredes.

Pasamos pasillos y pasillos para llegar hasta esa temible habitación. Abrimos la puerta y vi una de las habitaciones más hermosas que jamás había visto. La cama estaba en colchada con colchas de color rojo pasión con filos dorados y un cabecero antiguo. Todos los muebles eran de madera y con todas las paredes de color crema salvo una de color rojo burdeos que hacia contraste con el resto de las paredes. En un extremo de la habitación había un balcón al que se podía acceder por una puerta sin cerradura. En la otra punta de la habitación había dos puertas de madera. Edward me guio hacia la primera puerta donde había un hermoso baño con un jacuzzi y un lavabo de cristal con un grifo de oro con los azulejos en tonos claros que hacia un efecto precioso con el color de la habitación. Me gire hacia la otra puerta donde había un enorme vestidor llenado mitad con ropa de hombre y la otra mitad de niñas para mi edad. Me guie hacia el balcón y abrí la puerta me acerque a la barandilla. Al apoyar mi delicada mano en la barandilla me ardió la piel y sisee de dolor.

- Es metal cubierto en un líquido especial contra vampiresas. Así no podrás salir del palacio sin que nadia te habrá la puerta de la que solo hay tres personas que tienen la llave: Yo, mis padres y el jefe de los sirvientes. Es humano asique intenta no comértelo – me informo.

Me quede atónita cuando dijo que habían cubierto la barandilla de ese extraño líquido. Se estaba complicando cada vez más para poder escapar.

**Un año después**

Llevaba un año encerrada en estas paredes y aun no me dejaban salir de la habitación y dice Edward que me lo merecida después de mis tantos intentos fallidos de escaparme. Al final el jefe de los sirvientes acabo muerto tras uno de mis intentos de escapar y con el tres de los siguientes jefes hasta que Edward se hartó y puso como jefe a una vampiresa a la que habían hechizado para que no me ayudase a escapar y nose como pero conseguí romper el hechizo y conseguí salir de palacio solo que después de treinta minutos me encontraran.

Mi último intento fue tan solo hace un par de días en mi cumpleaños. Mientras todos estaba preparando la tarta y ocupados haciendo la fiesta de mí cumple y buscando a los guardas más leales para que no me dejaran, hice un intento de escapar y gracias a dios que me encontraron. Me topé con el vampiro más siniestro que me intento raptar pero antes de que pudiese me encontraron y entonces prometí a Edward que no me volvería a escapar cosa que jamás había hecho. Pero de mis demás escapaditas jamás consegui salir del lio en que me había metido y Edward me castigo pegándome en la cara o encerrándome en una habitación durante un par de horas aprueba de vampiros que hacía que te escociese la piel y era insoportable.

Hoy estaba relajada en mi cuarto cuando escuche:

- Están atacando el castillo corre ve a buscar al Príncipe Edward –

Me empecé a poner paranoica. ¿Qué sería de mí sin mi compañero? Según he escuchado me volvería loca y querría matarme por más que odiase a mi compañero.

Una hora después la puerta se empezó a abrir y solte el aire que no sabia que estaba sujetando pero en vez de ser Edward quien abrió era aquel vampiro siniestro que me encontré hace un par de días.

-Princesita, vamos a ver que hace tu queridísimo Edward sin su adorada compañera- rio- La cara que pondrá al ver que no estas- suigio hacercandose mas a mi y olio mi largo cabello que ya me llegaba por la espalda – Hermosa. Simplemente hermosa. Despues de todo quizás no te mate cuando me canse de ver como Edward sufre sin ti. Aunque claro en cuanto el muera tu iras detrás. Que pena que desperdiciemos tanta belleza- suspiro en mi oído.

En ese momento ya estaba muerta de miedo. El vampiro me agarro del brazo y me llevo hacia un coche. Arranco y escuchaba a Edward gritando mi nombre mientras yo gritaba socorro.

- Salvame Edward – le grite lo mas fuerte posible y vi como Edward se iba hacercando al coche hasta que el coche llego muy sorprendentemente a la velocidad de un vampiro macho y vi como me iba alejando de Edward y ahí fue donde me derrumbe en un mar de lagrimas.

En ese momento me di cuenta de cuanto lo amaba y que una vida sin el no seria vida. Ya entendia lo que me decían todos.

Solo pensaba en dos cosas:

Edward, te amo

y

Por favor Edward sálvame

* * *

CUANTO MAS **REVIEWS** ANTES PUBLICARE


	6. Chapter 5

¡Gracias a todas por la **reviews**! Espero que os guste.

* * *

Después de varias horas el coche se paro dando un frenazo. Me saco del coche agarrándome fuertemente de mi brazo y me llevo hasta un hermoso castillo.

Era grande con una gran fuente en froma de circulo enfrente de la entrada. Las paredes eran de color bronce con los de talles de las ventanas en dorado. Habia cuatro cúpulas en cada punta de en hermoso castillo pero lo ma hermoso eran los bosques que rodeaban al castillo. Habian rosas rojas y blancas, orquidias y Anagalis monelli (buscad imágenes, es una flor preciosa es azul con el centro en fuxia) formando el escudo de los que suponía que era el escudo familiar.

Envez de llevarme hacia dentro del castillo me llevo a la parte de atrás y lo que parecía ser un hermoso castillo enrealidad era oscuro como el de una peli de miedo con las paredes negras y enredaderas subiendo por las altas paredes. Al entrar en el sitio me empezaron a dar escalofríos.

Me llevo hacia la habitación mas a escondida del castillo y me encerro o eso supuse porque escuche el sonido de las llaves. Pero no me di por vencida empeze a golpear la puerta sin parar pero vi que era imposible. Me tire al suelo y pensé en lo que iba a ser de mi. En lo que hubiera pasado si ese dia lo me hubiera intentado escapar.

**Inicio del flashback**

Estaba en mi cuarto encerrada como siempre cuando escuche la puerta de mi habitación abrirse. Un sirviente humano abrió la puerta con las llaves en su mano. Esta era mi oportunidad podía escapar. Era mi cumpleaños y todo el mundo estaba ocupado preparando las cosas para en decimoquinto cumpleaños de la princesa. El año en el que se casaría.

Me abalance contra el y le mordí el cuello salvajemente dejándolo completamente seco. Cogí las llaves y corrí todo lo que pude hacia la dirección de la casa de mis padres, pero no me estaba dando cuenta que estaba adentrándome el el bosque.

De repente escuche un ruido y me gire preparada para luchar por mi libertad aunque sabía que no serviría de mucho pues son más fuertes. Pero no era de la casa real era un vampiro vestido totalmente de negro mirándome fijamente. No se movia ni hablaba y m estaba dando cada vez mas miedo.

Escuche mas ruido y de muchas mas personas y di gracias a dios que venia alguien. Venia Edward en toda su gloria con la cara roja por el enfado y mirando fijamnete al vampiro y a mi. Corri hacia el y lo abrace por primera vez desde que me mude al castillo.

- Tenia tanto miedo. Lo siento, de verdad – le susurre todavía temblando por el miedo.

-Shhh, no pasa nada. No debería haberte encerrando por tanto tiempo de todas maneras – me calmo disculmandose?

**Fin del Flashback**

Yo me había escapado y el me había perdonado sin mas. Es mas se había echado la culpa a el mismo. Si tan solo hubiese matado al vampiro la primera vez que lo vio no hubiéramos tenido el problema.

Habia estado tanto tiempo pensando que no había escuchado la puerta abriéndose.

-Vamos Princesa, volvemos a casa – me informo un guarda del castillo.

* * *

He estado pensando y haber si quereis que haga otro fanfic pero no va ha ser Bella / Edward sino Sam Uley/ Bella Black. **¡Contestadme en reviews!**


End file.
